jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Rojas
Andrea Rojas (codename Acrata) is a crimefighter from Mexico. The daughter of a history professor, Andrea chose a different path & decided to fight organized crime. She eventually followed in her sister's footsteps & joined Danger Girl, making her an agent of the DEO. Background 1985 - 2003 Andrea was born shortly after the marriage of her parents, Bernardo & Lydia Rojas. Her father was a former member of the government but now worked as professor at the Universidad Autonoma Metropolitana de Mexico. Andrea grew up idolizing her older sister, Sydney. The two of them were very close with Sydney always letting Andrea tag along on most of her outings. Though her sister would go on to join the Mexican navy, Andrea decided to take a different route in a fight against evil. At the age of 18, she told her parents that she was going to be attending college but instead began training in combat. 2003 - 2007 Taking on the name Acrata, she soon became a vigilante, striking against the organized crime of their country. She would disrupt their shipments, incapacitate multiple members, steal their money & give it to the people of Mexico. During her combat against organized crime, Andrea would come across an ancient Mayan symbol. The symbol, which represented the shadows in the night, gave her the ability to teleport as long as she was in the shadows. 2007 - Present Andrea eventually crossed borders after the cops & criminals began targeting her. She began roaming along the coast of the US & Mexico before heading inland & settling in New Mexico. She became a frequently ally of both El Dorado in Taos & Blue Scarab in Roswell. She mostly worked solo to take down crime until Andrea was approached by her own sister in 2009. After being asked to join Danger Girl, she accepted & has been a member ever since. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Acrata is Spanish for "anarchist." * She had a cat named Zapata, named after one of the revolutionary leaders of Mexico. * Every time she caught a perpetrator, she cited a literary quotation. If she has time, she'll also paint graffiti insulting or challenging the local authorities. * The Mayan symbol was said to have been used by ancient Mayan priests to travel in the dark. * She was once called the Mexican Batman. * Andrea is pretty good with a bow & arrow. She likes to use trick arrows as well. * Initially, she was hesitant about becoming a member of Danger Girl as her old career was built upon going against the government. Notes * She is a composite character of Sonya Savage & Acrata. * Her middle name is a nod to Sonya Savage, the sister of Sydney Savage. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Danger Girl Category:Composite Characters